


Aftermath

by thunderbirdauror7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Broken Families, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Tina Goldstein, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt Scamander's basement, Nightmares, Post-Battle, Post-Betrayal, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Tina Goldstein, leta lestrange death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbirdauror7/pseuds/thunderbirdauror7
Summary: Tina is grieving over the loss and betrayal of Queenie, and Newt is there to help. Fluff and angst.





	Aftermath

It had been around three weeks since the events that went down at the cemetery with Grindelwald, and nothing had gotten better. They were an odd family; Newt, Tina, Jacob, Theseus, and the maledictus, which they had all later figured out went by the name of Nagini. Yusuf had left, agreed to visit a couple times a week.

All of them had daily conversations at every meal (where Tina would excuse herself early), but then usually went their own way after they were finished. Jacob and Theseus retreating to their separate rooms, grieving for the ones they lost, and Tina would usually stay with Nagini, talking to her and taking care for her in a motherly nature. 

Losing Queenie for Jacob was extremely hard, but that was probably so little from what Tina was going through. 

Tina. That’s what most of Newt’s thoughts had been filled with, just Tina. He had noticed that she was leaving her meals early, but what was really concerning was at night. 

She would have nightmares, and he would be able to hear her screams through his bedroom wall. 

They were shrill, pain-filled screams that tore right through his heart, and he couldn’t bear to hear her like that. Every night he would run into her room and wrap his arms around her as he murmured words of reassurance , holding her tight until she calmed down and her breathing went back to normal. 

Tina was in a horrible place. The last family member that she had, left her. Her Queenie, her little sister. Queenie, who she had to be there for after their parents died, who she had to take care of every day since they were six, who had been the only person she trusted, was now gone, had now left her for a mad  _ lunatic.  _

Queenie’s betrayal weighed down on her shoulders like a ton of bricks, the grief suffocating her at night as she cried herself to sleep. Her appetite gone, as every time she tried to eat, she would nearly throw up from all the nausea. 

Newt walked around the household one evening, looking for Tina. 

“Uh, has anyone here seen Tina?” He asked Theseus and Jacob, who were sitting in the living room. Jacob shook his head, but Theseus answered. “I’m pretty sure she went down into your basement.”

Newt nodded his thanks, and sped around the corner and down the stairs into his ginormous basement. 

And then he saw her. She was sitting at the way bottom of all the stairs, in a fetal position, her legs folded as she held her knees close to her chest. Newt’s heart hurt for her. She looked so small and vulnerable, her usual determined and strong demeanour was gone, replaced by a dark cloud of grief. 

As if approaching a injured creature, Newt slowly made his way down the steps towards Tina, as cautiously as possible. Even if she heard him, she didn’t stir or show any sign that she had heard him. 

When he reached the bottom, he sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Tina…”

“I lost her. My little sister.” her voice was choked with anguish, tears streaming down her face. Newt’s heart broke all over again. 

“Tina, we will get her back, I promise you. She will realize sooner or later that joining Grindelwald was a mistake-”

“But it’s all  _ my fault!  _ I was the one that told her she couldn’t be with Jacob! I made her run away! _ ” _ she cried out, another wave of tears rolling down her cheeks as she held onto Newt. 

He held her even tighter. “Tina, none of this was your fault. She made the decision to join  _ him. _ ”

Tina’s body shook with sobs, crying into Newt’s shirt as they held each other. 

_ And Credence, oh Merlin, she went all the way to Paris just to find him, to protect him, and she lost him too. _ Newt thought solemnly, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. 

“I have no - no family left. I’m a-alone.” Tina trembled in more grief than thought possible. Newt carefully leaned slightly out of their embrace and lifted her chin up. 

“Tina. Tina, please look at me.”

She lifted her head, looking at him. Her face was pale, and her eyes were red and puffy from weeks of crying. 

“You’re not alone. You have me.” Newt said softly, gazing at her with such love and care that Tina nearly started crying again. Tears shone in her eyes, “Oh Newt..”

She cupped his face with a trembling hand, tracing his freckles momentarily, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

They stayed like that for a while before they pulled apart and Newt’s cheeks flushed as he gave her a goofy grin. Their noses touched and for the first time in weeks, Tina giggled as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. 

After that, they went back upstairs to everyone else, and they just sat in the living room, drinking tea and enjoying each other’s company. 

Yes, their hearts were broken, and yes, they might never heal, but they were a family. 

A broken one, but still a family. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
